


Watch the stars

by erinbloom



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: *I was in a bad mood after reading the comic.I don't want to think about superheroes right now. I just want them to travel the world and have a sweet relationship.* It's not a follow up to the comic or TV, but it's more or less connected, using some comic and show’s  plots and the name “Kimiko”.*My English is not very good, please let me know if there are any mistakes,thanks you.





	Watch the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145514) by [erinbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom). 

> *I was in a bad mood after reading the comic.I don't want to think about superheroes right now. I just want them to travel the world and have a sweet relationship.  
* It's not a follow up to the comic or TV, but it's more or less connected, using some comic and show’s plots and the name “Kimiko”.  
*My English is not very good, please let me know if there are any mistakes,thanks you.

*  
They finally got as far away as Frenchie used to say, after it was all over.

Oh, it's not over. There are too many superheroes and super assholes, and this shit is never gonna end. But to hell with it, Frenchie had long felt that The Boys were no good for either of them, especially Kimoko, who was a person, not a machine, and who deserved The best in The world, at least much better than what was going on. So now Kimiko and he finally left this junkyard to look the sky somewhere else .

Their first stop was Japan. Frenchie took Kimiko to Fujikyu Highland, watched Cherry Blossoms, ate Sushi and picked up a few bottles of Nail Polish at the mall.Frenchie is delighted when Kimiko shows curiosity and love for something that a normal girl would like.

Frenchie was worried at first that his schedule was too boring. There was nothing he could do about it. He hadn't traveled well, and before they left, he found his wits were useless So he turned on computer and started googling the guide to Japan. So their itinerary is strictly tourist, with huge crowd of people everywhere they go. Frenchie watched carefully to see if the crowd would get Kimiko mad. But no, his mon coeur was shocked by the colorful world, full of curiosity, completely invisible to other things. There have been times when Kimiko would violently push someone too close to her, but as soon as Frenchie pulled her into her arms, she was back to being a gentle kitty looking around.

Frenchie was happiest at the park, and though roller coasters aren't exactly a thrill for Kimiko, shooting games kept them there for a long time. Kimiko took one look at the Mauve Bear, the top prize, and grabbed Frenchie by the scruff. Frenchie knew right away. At this point, Frenchie is genuinely be thankful for the marksmanship which bring to his job. So in the first round he got Kimiko the bear about his height. In the second round he won a small purse in the shape of a dog. In the third round he won a pink baseball cap with a blue Japanese word neither of them knew. The fourth round was a cheap but shiny star bracelet, and the stallholder’s look wasn't so good at the fifth round , so Frenchie let Kimiko pick out the last thing she wanted, Kimiko chose the regular-sized teddy bear.

At night they lay on the balcony looking at the stars. The hotel was on the top of the hill. There were an incredible number of stars visible to the naked eye in the sky. They rarely see so many stars in the United States, and rarely get a chance to see them. Watching the stars was their favorite thing to do , the second was cooking together, and the third was watching TV together.Actually,everything they do together is their favorite.

Kimiko doesn't like to be photographed. She can do it with Frenchie, but she doesn't like it when she's alone. So even though they had lots of pictures together, Frenchie didn't give up trying to photograph her alone. Because Kimiko is so cute, when she eating and watching, and even when she had something to say to MM and looked at him. In Frenchie's eyes, Kimiko is so cute every minute. He is not satisfied that these images exist only in his memory. Frenchie used to scoff every time he saw MM and his wife on the phone, then he thought Hughie's phone full of photos of himself with Starlight was being childish. Now he finally understood that he had never known the world to be such a wonderful place, with such wonderful people and relationships, until he met Kimiko. Like a man born blind, he finally put on a pair of magic glasses and looked through the haze and chaos that had enveloped him for decades. He saw the blue sky and white clouds in the distance and the colorful candy ice cream in the store There was even a moment when he remembered clearly the laughter of his mother, who had been forgotten for so long.

Kimiko is a miracle. A Frenchie's miracle.

Every time when Frenchie thinks of Kimiko, the first thing he thought of is the red and bloody eyes that grab his heart at first sight, but they disappear in a second. Then there was the warmth of their palms as their fingers pressed together, the sweetness of freshly baked cakes, the Shimmer of nail Polish in the sun, the scent of flowers in the wind. Frenchie couldn’t help laughing at the thought, it’s unbelievable even to himself, that he had never actually smelt a flower before meeting Kimiko. The concept that only exists in his common sense, and that he knew that flowers are fragrant but he had never noticed it, and he was more familiar with the taste of blood. One day he saw very beautiful flowers on the roadside, he immediately thought of Kimiko, he smelled the faint aroma when picking flowers . The light scent struck him like a bolt of lightning, and he stood there holding the flower, wondering why he had never noticed the fragrant flowers growing along the roadside before, and then of course he thought of Kimiko.Before he knew it, the corners of his mouth were too high to ignore. MM did not say anything about this, he just rolled his eyes.

It would be unwise to let Frenchie talk about Kimiko's merits, because he can't stop. Kimiko is beautiful, powerful, intelligent and kind. Like the diamond in the crown, like the Cherry on the cake, like the moon, like the breeze, like the starlight. Uh... Frenchie stopped imagining and reluctantly chased out the silly couple who had come to his mind because of the starlight, turning his head to find Kimiko asleep with the bear in his arms. The top of the hill is little cold now.Frenchie gently lifted his precious to bed and stamped a kiss between her eyes: "Good night mon coeur. "

*  
Taking Kimiko’s photo alone has taken a turn for the better in China because they went to see the pandas. Frenchie hasn’t been able to describe exactly what Kimiko looked like when she saw the panda. "It's glowing, " Frenchie thought. "It's glowing. "

Frenchie is a very smart man, as everyone knows, so he got the idea: "Mon coeur, how about I take a picture of you with this cute baby panda? So you can see it every day even if we leave. " Of course Kimiko agreed So Frenchie got the first single shot of Kimiko that wasn't a really single shot.

It's worked like a charm ever since. "Mon coeur, take a picture of this tree. I hear it's been around for hundreds of years." "Mon coeur, look how beautiful the clouds are behind you,let’s take a picture. " " Mon coeur, you hold this cupcake,we may never have another cupcake like this again." Frenchie no longer needed a reason in the end, because Kimiko was immune to his camera.

They bought a small house in Marseilles. In addition to Frenchie's reasons, there’s a more realistic problem that is they buy more and more things. They buy more or less in every city in every country they visit, and even if they don't buy much each time, it adds up. They can't keep flying around with increasingly heavy boxes. Kimiko loves Marseilles, perhaps for some reason about Frenchie, and Marseilles is beautiful, and she's been happy every day since coming to here.

As they sat on the beach that day, Frenchie watched Kimiko treads the waves and the words came out of his mouth naturally: "Mon coeur, let's buy a little house here, shall we? Our own house. " Kimiko stopped and turning to look at Frenchie for two seconds and nodded without thinking. Then she flashed a smile that almost melt Frenchie, ten thousand times sweeter than the biggest smile ever put on him or the panda, and more dazzling than the Golden Sunshine of Marseilles.

Hughie called the day they moved in their house. As usual, they won't touch each other when The Boys break up, but Hughie's never been like them. Hughie's a magical boy.

"So you bought a house on the beach. " Hughie sounded happy.

"There's more and more stuff. It's always inconvenient. And I always wanted us to have a home of our own. Mon coeur, set your knickknacks up later,come and talk to Hughie!" Kimiko put down his teddy bear and flew over to grab the phone.

Hughie's happy voice comes over the speakers: "Good Evening Kimiko! Decorating your home? "

"She said you could come and stay, " says Frenchie

Hughie laughs: "thank you Kimiko. I'd love to come but staying too long will disturb your private time. "

Kimiko poked Frenchie when he was laughing too,so he added:"Kimiko said she bought a puppet that looked like you in the store yesterday. Her next goal was to find puppets that looked like the rest of us."

"Good luck with that, Kimiko, and send me a picture when you get all of us. Seriously, your brainwave communication is amazing. It's like the superpower you developed after you met each other. "

"If love is a superpower, then I guess it is. " Frenchie and Kimiko smile at each other.

"I'm so happy for you. "

"Thank you. She said to say hi to Starlight for us. good-bye, Hughie. "

"Good night, Frenchie. Good night Kimiko. "

They had planned to rescue Kimiko's brother before leaving the US, but the investigation found that the Shining Light Liberation Army was wiped out by the Homelander and that fucking Homelander was dead. Their revenge is nowhere to be avenged, and after a few days of frustration and anger, Frenchie finally got Kimiko to let go. So he offerd to leave again, and as he always tells Kimiko, the world doesn't give her any choice, but she deserves a better life, and it doesn't do her or her heart any good to continue what they do now.

Travel is not always smooth, after all, there are too many assholes out there, and sometimes you meet a few. At times like this, Frenchie insists on being lighter, and these bastards aren't as tough as the old guys. By the time they settled in Marseilles, they had no more than one hand to take care of the bastards.

Frenchie often wonders how different the world of ordinary people is from the world they once lived in. And taking Kimiko away was the best decision he ever made.After leaving The Boys, and every day since, he felt alive. Joy,happiness,and love filled his heart. "I’m alive, " he thought, "with my mon coeur, living in this world where evil can not erase beauty. ".

After they settled down, they were on a plane to Norway. They're rolling dice on the map to decide where to next. It's a big map, and they have a lot of time to go through it and the rest of their lives.

Frenchie and Kimiko want to watch every star in the world together, they are so same and so different, just like their love, just like themselves.

————Fin———


End file.
